Miserable at Best
by InThreeYears
Summary: A twisted Tale of Rose & Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

Miserable at Best Chapter One

He always sat in the back of the classroom so this was really one of the only times Rose had seen him up close, as she helped him gather the fallen books she noticed that he nervously avoided touching her also he avoided eye contact, though she could see the dark circles that loomed under them. "again Im so sorry"

"Its fine...thanks"

She watched a little taken back as he quickly took off in the opposite direction, was it something she said?

"I wouldn't worry about him to much Rose"

She turned to face Albus who had balanced a hand now on her shoulder, his green eyes were full of loathing and directed in the direction Scorpious had retreated.

"Hes trouble, you know the crowd his family pals around with"

She scowled at Albus  
"You know sometimes you are to much like Harry, looking to be the next hero, thawt the next dark uprising?"

She saw the hurt darken his eyes, she knew her words cut deep, Harry had been in St. Mungos for almost a year now due to fits of intense anger originally thought to be because of a tumor of some sort causing headaches but now he was just close to raving mad. Rose knew the whole family was falling apart.

"Please just don't get involved with him"

He gave her a quick hug and headed to quidditch practice, Rose knew he liked her but Rose was sure he was more like a brother to her.

She headed into her original destination the library. She made herself comfortable at the back table in the quietest corner of the library. She cracked the spine of her new book and settled in to read.

"You know he's probably right about me"

She started and stood from her chair as Scorpious rounded the shelf, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"Sorry I didn't really mean to startle you"

She found herself blushing as she sat back down and he took the empty chair next to her.

"So do you come here often?"

She nodded silently

"Its nice to get away from it all, you know?"

His eyes met solidly with hers as he gave her a curious stare, they were so lost almost broken, like a child who didn't know and all at the same time beautiful. He had ice blue eyes opposed to his fathers steel grey ones. He suddenly turned his head away.

"If Im bothering you..I can leave"

"No ...your fine"

She didn't know why but it was somehow comforting to have him around. She could feel his eyes studying her, making part of her feel a little insecure but it all seemed fair as she couldn't manage to keep her eyes off of him.

His pale hair must be almost shoulder length when let out of it's small pony tail at the nape of his neck, his skin was slightly pale but had an almost golden hue to it. His features were well pronounced as they had always been, but now they fit him even in his ragged state. He looked as if he needed a good nights sleep, as it had been earlier his whole body remained tense, flexing the lean muscle in what was visable of his arms. And even sitting he towered over her by more than a foot.

She wondered what he thought of her, she was sure she looked pretty homely with her deep red curls pulled into a sloppy bun, she could feel the loose curls framing her face. She knew the skin beneath her freckles must be a deep rose, she could feel the warmth buried in her cheeks.

She averted her hazel eyes back to her book trying desperately to pretend that she hadn't been inspecting him as he was her. Scorpious cleared his throat softly and in an unthinking motion she focused on him -her heart missed a beat-

"I see why Albus is so fond of you"

Rose knew she'd stammer if she spoke so she took a deep breath before doing so.

"Uh...thanks?"

Suddenly he looked nervous like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry -er - it's just rather obvious that he has feelings for you"

She looked away it was all she could do not to shout and throw a fit. Albus was always following her around like a puppy or standing up for her or in general scaring off any guy that showed interest in her. He liked her all right but he drove her batty.

"Im sorry... I barely know you that was -"

"No. No Scorpious it's not you that need to apologize it's Albus for acting the way he does."

Scorpious seemed unsure for a moment just a moment though

"So you don't share his feelings?"

"No I don't-"

Her eyes widened in shock at his question and the small smirk on Scorpious's face.

"-why?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - To soon to tell

~ Snow collected in their hair as easily as it fell around them, she knew her thin shirt was slightly damp they had been rooted to the spot for so long that their footprints leading there were already covered. She shivered and suddenly he was there. No visable space between their bodies, his warmth flooded into her, his lips pressed firmly to hers and she forgot she was crying, forgot what she had just seen, forgot the blood that stained his warm hands ~

"Rose!"

She shifted trying to remember the beginning of her dream, or the other persons face anything that would explain it. She was sweating it was to hot now. Her eyes opened and she realized she had fallen asleep in the common room again, in the middle of the room a fire burned quietly casting gentle shadows on the walls.

"Earth to Rose"

Lily knocked on the side of her head with an impaitient look on her face.

"What time is it Lily?" Rose groaned.

She could feel a headache brewing in the back of her forehead, she rubbed her temples.

"Just about morning - check out the prophet!"

Rose tried to focus her foggy eyes this was turning out to be a strange day already, Lily paying attention to things? What universe was she in? Rose squinted at the headline  
'Murder at St. Mungo's'  
She skimmed through the article picking up only the important bits. The paper fell out of her hands

"How? This can't be?"

Now Lily was in tears and collapsed on the couch next to her

"Hes gone Rose - DEAD - my father is dead - MURDERED - "

Rose held back her own tears as she pulled Lily into her arms,  
the world was at peace or had been but what - what could this mean if he was dead then what was coming and why had no one seen it coming. Lily's sobs rattled through her shaking Rose who's eyes were now focused on that fatal sentence 'It is only clear that Harry Potter was murdered..'  
The first tears spilled down her cheeks as fear rooted itself deep in her heart.

*********

The room seems to spin with her haunting voice a voice I know but don't remember a voice that speaks to my heart and yet sends shivers down my spine.

"You don't remember me"

Her tone sounds as if she's offended and the silence in the room echos as she inches a step closer.

"I've been through so much to get to this point, and you don't remember me. Perhaps you are as hopeless as they say.."

She kneels in front of him and looks into his deep eyes from beneath her hood, it's been so long and he's still there beneath the wear of time, but she is cursed she'll never have the glory of looking her true age, the mark that scars her left arm ensures that. She cups his chin lightly focusing his gaze all on her and let's her hood fall from place.  
Her auburn waves fall into place over her shoulders, her rich tawny flesh flushes pink even in the darkness of the room, her bright emerald grey eyes search his silently sending past memories painful memories. His dry lips part in a small gasp,

"I - I killed you"

"Oh?"

Her green eyes flash with a dangerous gleam,

"In what way dear?"

Her voice is ice cold she wants him to remember to know her hell.

"I don't - don't remember"

She frowns and her glare makes him shake as her nails break his flesh.

"In the worst way. Your love was my undoing"

Something shifts in his eyes and shock spreads across his features. She smiles wickedly

"And now everyone will pay."

She stands swiftly and turns heading for the doorway, she hears the sharp intake of air scratch his throat.

"Shauna..."

She closes the door and leaves him in darkness.


End file.
